


Consequences

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: A good leader must always know when to let things go and try and find a peaceful way to solve problems, but since Jeanne refuses to let up on her uncle Ruby decides to have some fun with her “discipline”





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This one will be a two parter, first chapter is just set up for second chapter shenanigans.

“Can’t believe that bastard cheated us, sorry but this is the best I could do on such short notice kiddo.”  
Their hotel room may have been as sketchy as the guy who sold it to them, but Ruby wasn’t about to let her disapproval of the room show on her face. She turned around and placed her hand on Qrow’s arm and gave the disappointed ex-alcoholic a reassuring smile, doing her best to sell the idea that she wasn’t upset with the room.  
“Don’t worry uncle Qrow, me and Jeanne will make do with what we have. It may be small, but if it wasn’t for you we would be camping out in the woods again instead of sleeping in an actual bed, so thank you.” Ruby reassured, the silver-eyed huntress smile growing wider as she watched Qrow’s frown slowly warp into a smile. Unfortunately for the older huntsmen Jeanne didn’t feel the need to hide her disappointment with Qrow’s results. The blonde knight let out an undignified huff as she continued to pout in the dilapidated chair near the wall of their room.  
“Well at least we would have more space if we were camping outside.” Jeanne sneered, directing an annoyed glare at the graying huntsmen. The smile that Qrow had been working towards quickly faded away and was quickly replaced with his previous previous self-loathing frown. Furious with her girlfriend, Ruby whipped her head around and directed a glare of her own at the annoyed knight.  
“Jeanne…” Her tone may not have been overtly furious, but the strict nature in which Ruby called out her girlfriend’s name quickly translated her temper with the blonde woman. Quickly realizing that her statement was harsh and uncalled for, Jeanne lost her annoyed glare and quickly glanced down at the floor, to cripple by the shame she felt from disappointing her girlfriend to think about apologizing to the disappointed man.  
While she wasn’t finished drilling holes into her girlfriend’s staring down her girlfriend, the hand Qrow placed on her shoulder broke her out of her angered trance and returned her to her uncle in front of her. Looking up at the older man’s face, Qrow gave her a somber smile as he spoke softly to her.  
“Hey now kid, no need to get pissy for my sake.” Qrow said, “If I had done my homework I’m sure I would have dug up a mile long streak of other customers he’d cheated before. This is my fault and I’m sorry Ruby.” And with those last somber words, Qrow withdrew his hand from Ruby’s shoulder and turned around so she could walk out of the couple’s hotel room.  
“Uncle Qrow wait…” Despite her attempt to grab her uncle’s attention, Qrow continued on until he opened the door and left the two woman alone in their small hotel room. There was a long air of awkwardness between the two women as they stewed in silence, Ruby upset over her uncle’s ruined mood and Jeanne filled with regret over her insensitive words.  
“That…wasn’t exactly called for huh.” She didn’t think her words would fix this awkward air between them, but Jeanne still felt that it was necessary that she say something, the glare she received from her girlfriend quickly told her that this was another event where silence was the better option. Thankfully for the guilty blonde Ruby’s intense glare only lasted a minute before she let out a disappointed sigh and walked over to her bag.  
“You know Jeanne, when you promised you weren’t going to fight with uncle Qrow when we started dating, I wasn’t expecting you to still find ways to insult and talk down to my him.” Ruby chastised as she started unfastening the buckles to her combat boots. Jeanne couldn’t help but let a few seconds of silence linger on before finally deciding on the right words to use.  
“I’ didn’t mean for it to sound that harsh Ruby I just…it just that…it just kind of slipped out. I wasn’t thinking and…and I’m sorry.” Jeanne said, slumping her shoulder’s over as her guilt weighed down on her. “That was rude and unfair of me to say.”  
The buckles on her boots finally unfastened, Ruby plopped down onto their queen sized bed and let out another sigh as she slipped out of them, letting the thunk from the boots landing on the hardwood floor ring through the room for a few seconds before turning around on the bed and facing her Jeanne before speaking to her guilt ridden girlfriend again.  
“Jeanne…I get it I really do, you still don’t trust Qrow after all the secrets he’s kept from you, but he really does regret thinking it was good to keep us in the dark and is trying to make it up to all of us.” Ruby crawled onto the bed and scooted over to the side that her girlfriend was in front of so she could face her while she addressed her. “Now I never have and still won’t ask you to forget the lies and half-truth’s he’s told, but I would appreciate it if you didn’t look to find ways to attack him at every turn, or at the very least keep your word to me.” Finally fighting off some of the guilt that was still weighing down on her, Jeanne finally straightened up her back and met her girlfriend’s gaze.  
“Your right Ruby, I made that promise to you because I knew you love Qrow and I didn’t want you to worry about having to choose sides between us. I’m sorry and I’ll keep working on at least keeping my mouth shut. ” Jeanne swore, giving her girlfriend a reassuring smile as she placed her hands on the side of her chair and pushed up from it. “In fact, I’m going to go find him right now and apologize!” With her proud declaration and invigorated purpose driving her, Jeanne made her way out the door and out to find where Qrow’s room was so she could apologize. Ruby looked towards the door with a content smile on her face, she was glad to see that Jeanne was putting action to her words.  
Unfortunately for the blonde knight, while Ruby was glad to see her so quick to fix her mistake she wasn’t incline to let this transgression go without some semblance of punishment. After all this was hardly the first time that Jeanne had undermined and belittled her uncle, and she felt that unless she took action then Jeanne would keep having these, “accidents”. Certain that she had some free time before Jeanne returned, Ruby hopped off the bed and walked over to a corner of the room where she had placed another backpack she had been carrying. Rummaging through the bag once opened, Ruby smirked as she pulled out and tossed aside the, “gift”, as Yang had described it when she gave it to Ruby for her 18th birthday and set it aside, smirking as her head was filled with potential scenarios for the object to properly discipline her girlfriend. She then went back into her backpack and pulled out the gift that Jeanne had given her for their 2 year anniversary, a red transparent lace baby doll dress with two shoulder straps that had a small red bow connecting the straps to the thin dress. The dress also came coupled with a pair of red laced crotch less panties, a set that Ruby knew was her girlfriend’s personal favorite.  
“I wish it didn’t have to come to this Jeanne…” Ruby said as she placed the seductive attire on the bed and began to undo her corset, “But if you’re going to keep going back on your word than drastic measure need to be taken.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
